Fransiscas väg
by ChainedInnocence
Summary: Det som hände innan Sanctuary. En liten bakhistoria om Fransisca, hennes tid på Hogwarts och vad som fick henne att bli som hon blev på senare tid.


Fransisca Blake var bara en helt vanlig tioårig flicka. Det var i alla fall vad hon hade trott. Född på ett sjukhus i mugglarvärlden och uppfostrad långt bort från all kontakt med magi. Hennes föräldrar hade ännu inte berättat sin största hemlighet för henne, men så kom den där speciella morgonen i slutet av juli 1991. Hon satt vid köksbordet och läste serierna i tidningen när en svart uggla landade på fönsterbrädet och knackade på fönstret med sin vassa näbb.

"Hämta posten älskling, den är nog till dig." Uppmanade hennes mamma medan hon ställde ifrån sig en skål med gröna äpplen på köksbordet. "Vi pratar lite mer efter frukosten."

Fransisca nickade tyst och tassade bort till fågeln. Den granskade henne med sina stora gula ögon och sträckte ut högerbenet. Ett brev med Hogwartsemblemet på var fastbudet där med ett rött sidenband, hon läste det och vände sig mot sin mor med en förvirrad min.

"Är jag en häxa? Det måste ha skett ett misstag. Och vad är Hogwarts för något?"

Uppenbarligen krävde Fransisca en förklaring, men hon behövde inte fråga om den. För hennes mor bestämde att det var hög tid att hennes dotter fick reda på hemligheten som familjen hade dolt i flera år sedan Fransisca föddes. Fransiscas bror hade redan börjat sitt tredje år på denna speciella skola. Hon hade undrat vart han var eftersom han inte kom hem och firade hennes födelsedag som han alltid brukade göra.

"Älskling, din far och jag tänkte att det var bäst att du inte fick veta något om våra arvsanlag tills du var gammal nog att förstå. Vi flydde från trollkarlsvärlden under en väldigt mörk tid. Din fars familjenamn är mycket respekterat bland onda magiker och vi var tvungna att försvinna ett tag för att annars måste han lämna över sig till han som inte får nämnas vid namn. Så vi valde att leva bland mugglare tills det var tryggt nog att återvända."

En större förklaring än så behövdes aldrig den morgonen när Fransisca funderade över sina nyfunna krafter. Nu väntade en helt främmande värld på henne och hon visste ingenting om hur det skulle kännas när hon väl klev in i den. Tills dess fick hon njuta av sommaren och upptäckten fick vänta.

De som ser Diagongränden för första gången slås ofta av hur livligt det är där. Fransisca höll sig nära sin mamma när de följde de smala stengatorna. Här fanns en massa andra familjer som också letade efter saker till den stundnade skolstarten. Först skulle de stanna till på Madame Malkins klädnader för alla tillfällen och köpa en skoluniform, den uniformen som alla förstaårselever bar innan de sorterades till något av de fyra elevhemmen. Hon hade fått det förklarat för sig och visste redan namnen på dem. Mest av allt pratades det om Ravenclaw därhemma, det elevhemmet hade huserat alla medlemmar i Fransiscas familj och släkt i generationer.

"Kom nu vännen, här ska vi in."

Fransisca slogs av häpnad när hennes mamma Marie öppnade dörren till Madame Malkins butik. Där var det inte lika livligt som ute på gatan, för närvarande hade hon ytterst få kunder. En av dem fångade Fransiscas intresse, en smal pojke i hennes egen ålder med blek hy och blont hår. Han stod på en pall och fick sina mått tagna av Madame Malkin själv. Bredvid honom stod en mycket vacker kvinna som hade samma bleka hy och blonda hår. Det enda som skilde dem åt var att pojkens ögon var grå och inte djupt blå som hennes. Han skruvade på sig och klagade på att nålarna stacks.

"Nämen Marie, det var länge sedan!" Utbrast den blonda kvinnan plötsligt. Och Fransisca såg på i förvirring när de två vuxna kindpussades som om de hade känt varandra hela livet. "Du ser strålande ut."

"Tänk att det har gått tio år sedan vi sågs sist, du ser inte ut att ha åldrats en dag Narcissa. Och det här måste vara din son förstår jag."

"Draco mon cheri det här är en gammal väninna till mig. Marie Blake."

Det var nog bara Fransisca som lade märke till att Narcissa bytte språk till franska för en stund. När Draco vände sig om och hälsade på hennes mamma råkade deras ögon mötas och Fransisca rodnade. Han hade en sådan intensiv blick.

"Hej, ska du också börja på Hogwarts?"

Det tog ett tag att uppfatta att han hade tilltalat henne, men Fransisca svarade.

"Ja, det ska jag. Men det känns lite nervöst faktiskt."

"Äh, oroa dig inte för det." Den här pojken verkade ha väldigt gott självförtroende och sättet han förde sig på bevisade det. "Hamnar du i Slytherin får du inga problem alls, jag lovar."

"Slytherin? Men mamma sa att jag kanske kommer till Ravenclaw." När pojken rynkade på näsan undrade Fransisca om hon hade sagt någonting konstigt. "Det har alla i min släkt gjort."

"Du ser inte ut att vara någon tråkig bokmal. Det kommer sorteringshatten också att märka." Draco hann inte komma mycket längre förrän Madame Malkin stack ännu en nål i tyget som skulle bli hans ytterkåpa. "Aj, var försiktig med det där!"

"Och vad är det för fel med att hamna i Ravenclaw om jag får fråga?" Narcissa hade hört vad barnen samtalade om och blev lite nyfiken. "Har din far gett dig några märkliga ideér igen?"

"Nej. Förlåt mamma." Draco sänkte blicken och såg riktigt skamsen ut. "Det är väl bara en allmän fördom som de flesta i våra kretsar har när det gäller Ravenclaw."

Fransisca förvånades över hur moget Dracos ordföråd var, men så hade han ju också vuxit upp i andra miljöer än hon själv hade gjort. Det märktes att han hörde hemma i den här världen och att han visste precis hur han skulle agera.

"Hur mår Lucius?" Undrade Marie, hon kom fram till sin dotter och lade en tröstande hand på flickans axlar. Fransisca slappnade av och tänkte inte mer på det Draco just hade sagt. Hon var på tok för snäll för att hamna i Slytherin. "Det var trots allt ett tag sedan våra makar hade någon kontakt."

"Åh han går omkring med sitt gamla vanliga storhetsvansinne. Det är inget att bry sig om. Tyvärr verkar det ha smittat av sig på Draco och det oroar mig, men annars är allt nog som det ska. Har John kvar sitt jobb?"

"Ja. Hans praktik går mycket bra. Det är synd att hans arbete tär så mycket på umgänget med familjen. Vi ser knappt till honom sedan han öppnade den, men jag är glad för hans skull." Hon släppte taget om Fransisca och Draco hoppade ner från pallen när Madame Malkin var färdig med honom.

"Kom hit vännen." Sa hon till Fransisca som lydde direkt och klev upp på pallen. "Så det är snart skolstart för dig också, vi får se vad jag kan hitta på åt dig. Du har så vackra ögon. Synd att Hogwartsklädnaderna inte komplementerar dem. Sträck upp armarna."

Och så var det Fransiscas tur att bli stucken av nålarna medan hennes mor stod och samtalade med Narcissa och Draco drog iväg på egna äventyr. Men inte utan att vända sig om och ropa något som Fransisca skulle komma att värdesätta även i sina mörkaste stunder.

"Vi ses på Kings Cross om en vecka, mina vänner och jag kommer ta hand om dig!"

Äntligen kom dagen hon hade väntat på, den smög inte på henne och skrämdes. Allt kändes så bra hela morgonen. Hon hade packat sina skolböcker, Kali fick sin bur och alla andra tillhörigheter var nedstuvade i den stora kofferten. Packningen stod och väntade nere i köket. Hon hade redan fått uppmaningen att hålla ihop med Sebastian på stationen så att hon skulle hitta rätt, men sedan fick hon umgås så mycket hon ville med sina blivande klasskamrater.

_Vi ses på Kings Cross om en vecka_, så hade Draco sagt. Omedvetet letade Fransisca efter honom i ankomsthallen. Hennes ögon sökte av ett litet område i taget och slutligen fann hon det hon sökte. Draco kom gående tillsammans med sin far. Lucius rörde sig lika respektingivande som Draco hade gjort när Fransisca mötte honom för första gången.

Hon bar redan klädnaderna som var specifika för Hogwarts och såg hur alla mugglare stirrade på dem. De hade ingen aning om att det fanns en portal mellan plattform nio och tio eller att bara de med magi i blodet kunde ta sig genom den.

Så log Draco och hon insåg att han hade fått syn på henne. Hon lämnade Sebastian för ett ögonblick och skyndade fram mot sin nya bekantskap. Tänk att den blyga och tillbakadragna Fransisca som hade varit hemmastadd i mugglarvärlden var på väg att beblanda sig med riktiga magiker, precis som en saga.

"Hej."

Draco vände sig mot henne och hälsade med en nickning. Hon tänkte att han kanske inte ville bete sig hur som helst i närheten av sin far, för Lucius såg inte ut att vara speciellt trevlig. Men artigheten krävde att hon skulle hälsa, så Fransisca sträckte ut en hand mot honom. Innerst inne hoppades hon att han inte skulle tycka hon var underlig, men tydligen inte. De skakade hand och Draco förklarade vem hon var. När Lucius hörde hennes efternamn verkade han rätt imponerad.

"Jaså, John Blake har en dotter."

Fransisca försökte le, men hon märkte av Dracos buttra ansiktsuttryck och leendet bleknade.

"Vi var studiekamrater på Hogwarts, utan honom skulle jag inte ha klarat av astronomin. Synd att han aldrig hörde av sig igen. Tydligen försvann hela familjen Blake under mystiska omständigheter och det var mycket upprörande."

Omvärlden gjorde sig påmind igen, klockan visade att det snart var dags för avgång. Något motvilligt skiljdes Fransisca och Draco åt, men de skulle ses igen på tåget i alla fall. Hon gick tillbaka till sin bror och de följde efter Draco och Lucius till plattform nio och trekvart.

"Hur lyckades du bli bekant med familjen Malfoy?" Ville Sebastian gärna veta när de var utom hörhåll för Lucius och Draco. "De är inte kända för att vara särskilt vänliga."

"Lägg av Sebastian, Draco är trevlig nog och det är Narcissa med. Bara Lucius verkar lite skrämmande. Såg du inte hur stel Draco var i närheten av sin far? Jag misstänker att någonting är fel."

"Ja ja, men säg inte att jag inte varnade dig. Skadar han dig på något sätt så får han med mig att göra!"

Fransisca älskade sin bror, men han kunde vara lite väl överbeskyddande.

"Sluta oroa dig, jag kan nog ta hand om mig själv."

"Det har jag inga tvivel om, så länge du håller dig inom rätt kretsar och befinner dig långt bort från Slytherin och dess elever det vill säga. Dem bör man vara på sin vakt med."

"Slytherin? Men Draco sa-"

"Det spelar ingen roll vad han har sagt om dem, jag vill inte att du beblandar dig med sådant folk. Tänk på att du är en Blake, håll dig till Ravenclaw. Jag kan presentera dig för några av mina huskamrater."

De passerade genom barriären som skulle föra dem till Hogwartsexpressen utan problem, men så snart de hade satt sina fötter på plattformen drog Fransisca sig undan från sin bror och styrde bagagevagnen med kofferten åt ett motsatt håll, för Draco hade precis anlänt. Ensam. Och tur var väl det, för Fransisca hade ingen lust att möta Lucius Malfoy igen. Hon såg att Draco rättade till sin slips och borstade bort lite smuts från sin resemantel. Vänta lite, smuts?

Han såg härjad ut och verkade plötsligt inte lika självsäker som han hade varit den där gången hos Madame Malkin.

"Hej Fransisca." Sa han, men nu log han inte som han brukade. "Är du redo?"

"Ja. Nu känns det inte lika konstigt längre. Min bror förklarade några saker för mig, men jag valde att inte lyssna. Han har en massa fördomar bara." Hon lyfte på duken som täckte Kalis bur och Draco såg på fågeln med beundran. Det gjorde henne stolt. "Jag har glömt att presentera någon för dig hjärtat, det här är Draco."

Fågeln granskade honom med en skarp blick, men lade huvudet på sned och blundade igen.

"Vad vacker hon är, hur länge har du haft henne?"

"Hon har tillhört min bror, men han har en egen uggla nu så jag fick ta över henne. Kali har bott hos oss sedan jag var sju. Jag brukar låta henne få flyga fritt hemma, det vet jag att hon uppskattar, men hon kommer alltid tillbaka för att få lite mat. Vi har inte lärt henne att jaga på egen hand ännu."

"Det är väldigt ovanligt att se en tonfalk som husdjur faktiskt. Jag tror att hon verkligen kommer imponera på mina vänner. Följ med, du får sitta med oss. Jag ska presentera dig för dem." Draco tog tag i hennes handled och drog henne med sig till en vagn längst bak som var överfull med barn och ungdomar som bar Slytherinklädnader. Raka motsatsen från vad Sebastian skulle ha velat.

Men det spelade ingen roll och Sebastian var den sista hon tänkte på.

"En sak till, medan vi umgås med dem får du bara kalla mig Malfoy, okej? Jag menar inte att vara otrevlig på något sätt, men sådan är koden om man ska umgås med oss."

Fransisca nickade och svalde. Nu hade Draco fått tillbaka den där lite otrevliga tonen igen.

Det satt ett gäng förstaårselever i en av kupéerna. Draco hälsade på dem allihop. Det var tre flickor; Pansy Parkinson med mopsansikte och en min som skrek översittare, Milicent Burstrode och Daphne Greengrass, men också några pojkar. Theodore Nott som bet på naglarna och verkade nervösare än Fransisca, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle och den enda snyggingen bland killarna förutom Draco som hälsade på Fransisca med ett fast handslag och presenterade sig som Blaise Zabini. Han fick genast med sig Fransisca i samtalet som hade påbörjats innan hon och Draco kom. Mest frågade han ut henne om hon gillade Quidditch och vilket lag hon höll på. Men eftersom Fransisca aldrig hade hört talas om Quidditch så sa hon att hon inte riktigt hade någon koll istället för att avslöja att hon inte hade vistats i deras värld på tio år.

"Du lär dig så småningom." Sa Blaise och sedan var det inte mer med det. "Vart kommer du ifrån?"

"Glasgow, men jag flyttade till London som liten så jag minns inte så mycket av den tiden. Det är nog bara min bror som riktigt minns vad som hände då. Han börjar i tredje årskursen i år och blev placerad i Ravenclaw, men det har alla i vår familj blivit i generationer. Själv vet jag inte vart jag hamnar, självklart hoppas jag på Ravenclaw men jag har fått höra att Slytherin inte heller var så pjåkigt."

Fransisca satte omedvetet upp sitt hår medan hon pratade.

Tåget skakade till och sedan var det i rörelse. De satt och pratade om allt och inget en stund tills vagnen med godsaker stannade till utanför deras kupé. Då var det många som drog fram sina mynt och köpte en rejäl hög med godis, bland annat Draco. Fransisca köpte sig lite choklad som hon tänkte spara till senare, men de andra bjöd henne på så mycket godis att hon helst säkert skulle ha blvit hög på allt socker oavsett om hon tryckte i sig chokladen direkt eller inte. Tjejerna fick hälsa på Kali och tyckte att det var en imponerande fågel, precis som Draco hade förutspått. De turades om att mata henne med några bitar torkat kött och det märktes att den kloka falken njöt av behandlingen.

Färden mot slottet passerade i en dimma. Fransisca var trött och lite kall av det lätta regnet som föll. Hon passerade en massa elever, alla gick första året. Men hon höll ihop med Draco och hans lilla hov. De behandlade henne shysst fastän vissa saker fortfarande förvirrade henne. Hon visste till exempel inte vad en smutsskalle var. Men det var alla fall något som Draco ogillade. Så då måste det vara något hemskt. Till sist steg de ur de små båtarna som fört dem till slottet och stod framför dörrarna som ledde in till stora salen.

Alla viskade med varandra och verkade förväntansfulla. Fransisca och de andra tjejerna småskrattade åt en mullig pojke som hade tappat bort sin padda, men nu hade han lyckats återfinna den.

Draco försvann ett tag för att han hade fått syn på någon som han ville hälsa på, men kom tillbaka efter ett tag och fnös någonting ohörbart. Tydligen gick det inte så bra som han hade hoppats.

"Den där killen är verkligen körd." Viskade han till Fransisca. "Det är Harry Potter, han tror han är märkvärdig och bättre än oss andra på något sätt. Bra att han umgås med den där Weasley, då vet vi i alla fall att han aldrig skulle passa bland oss. Vi är för bra för honom."

Fransisca, som inte fattade någonting som vanligt bara nickade och följde efter Draco och de andra när de tågade in i stora salen och stannade framför en pall. Det låg en hatt på den, men inte vilken hatt som helst. Sorteringshatten. Nu började allvaret.

"Blake, Fransisca. Kliv fram här tack."

En blyg och inte lika självsäker Fransisca tassade upp till pallen där sorteringhatten vilade. Hon blickade ut över alla de där förväntansfulla ansiktena i stora salen och inväntade att hatten skulle placeras på hennes huvud. Hux flux var den där och hon kunde höra den tala.

"Visdom minsann, mycket mer än vad som är normalt för någon i din ålder. Du önskar att få lära dig någonting nytt. Hm.. Ett Ravenclaw-ämne, men jag känner av andra vibbar. Ambition, ett rättframt sätt. Du är lite av en tävlingsmänniska också, inte sant lilla vän?"

"Ja." Svarade Fransisca och väntade tålmodigt men nervöst på den slutgiltiga domen.

"Ravenclaw skulle egentligen vara det självklara valet, för där placerades din bror, klart att jag känner till den framgångsrike Sebastian Blake. Men jag tror nog att det blir.. SLYTHERIN!!"

Fransisca reste sig upp till rungande applåder från Slytherinbordet. Hon var fortfarande påverkad av en lätt chock när hon satt sig med de andra renblodiga. Vad skulle hennes föräldrar säga om detta? Den första i en hel släkt som inte hamnat i Ravenclaw.

Alla andra namn räknades upp. Så äntligen var det Dracos tur. Han såg så lugn ut och verkade inte alls nervös. Innan hatten ens hade blivit placerad på hans huvud ropade den ut att han var placerad i Slytherin. Fransisca applåderade och log mot honom när han slog sig ner bredvid henne.

"Man får väl gratulera." Sa han och flinade. "Jag visste att du inte var hundra procent Ravenclaw."

"Pratade hatten med dig?" Frågade hon och hoppades att hon inte lät helknäpp när hon ställde frågan.

"Nä. Vadå, gjorde den det när du skulle bli sorterad eller?"

"Ja. Den sa att jag var ett Ravenclaw-ämne men att jag skulle klara mig bäst i Slytherin."

"Konstigt. Den brukar mest bara ropa ut vilket elevhem man tillhör, fast det tog ju evigheter för den när far skulle sorteras."

"Jaså? Varför det?"

Draco ryckte på axlarna.

"Den ville tydligen sätta honom i Gryffindor, men han vägrade och sa att om han inte blev placerad i Slytherin så skulle den få smaka på riktig ondska. Min far är rätt målmedveten förstår du, det var därför han utpressade din far när de gick på Hogwarts. Men det är inget han tycker om att nämna. Det får inte komma ut att den store Lucius Malfoy höll på att få gå om sjunde året precis. Så han hotade din far med en massa elakheter om han inte fick hjälp."

Fransisca rynkade på näsan och verkade besviken.

"Så elakt. Att han inte åkte fast. Min pappa skulle ha sagt något!"

Det märktes faktiskt att Draco skämdes lite, men han dolde det väl.

"Som om det skulle ha hjälpt. Han hade bara fått större problem i så fall. Jag tror han valde att härda ut för att slippa skämma ut sig."

"Ja, det kan jag ju förstå."

Plötsligt uppenbarade en massa mat sig framför dem. Fransisca spärrade upp ögonen av förvåning, men inte Draco. Han gäspade bara lite uttråkat och tog för sig av det som serverades. För Fransisca var det här rena festen. Hon såg de andra elevernas reaktioner och märkte att hon inte var den enda som överraskades.

Trötta och mätta traskade de iväg till elevhemmet. Ingången var placerad längst bort i en lång mörk korridor. Fransisca såg att Pansy greppade tag i Dracos handled när de passerade en stenstaty som såg allt annat än vänlig ut. Draco verkade mest irriterad över Pansys påflugenhet. Det märktes lite senare när de kom in i uppehållsrummet då han slog sig ner i en ledig fåtölj. Fransisca bestämde sig för att sätta sig på golvet framför honom och luta sig mot hans ben, något som förargade Pansy. Enligt henne var Draco en privat ägodel. Blaise vinkade lite snabbt till Fransisca innan han slog sig ned i soffan bredvid Daphne. Redan då märktes det att de var förtjusta i varandra.

Till sist skred professor Snape in från ingenstans (egentligen en hemlig gång i väggen) och tilltalade de nya eleverna.

"Ni är här för att ni tillhör Hogwarts elit och jag förväntar mig att ni beter er därefter. Misskötsel får inte förekomma, då tar ni första bästa tåg hem, är det förstått?"

Ett enigt "Ja sir" ekade i rummet.

"Mr. Malfoy, kan jag få låna er en minut?"

Draco reste sig upp och följde efter Snape in i skuggorna och försvann. När deras ledare hade gått verkade Dracos hov lösa upp sig och spridas åt olika håll. Fransisca följde med de andra flickorna till sovsalen och började göra sig i ordning inför natten. Hon lade märke till att hennes nya uniform redan var placerad på det som skulle bli hennes skrivbord resten av terminen. Slytherins elevhem hade verkligen flotta sovsalar. Alla sängar var i mörkbrunt trä och hade lakan i grönt med silverbroderier.


End file.
